


Catch Me If You Can

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Martial Arcs Week [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Flirting, Handcuffs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: As part of their stealth training, the students of Beacon have been paired up with the goal of trying to catch their partner before the end of the day.But with the case of Ren, Jaune isn't sure who is doing the chasing anymore.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Free day  
> Vaguely inspired by My Hero Academia.

**_"Where the heck did he go? Ugh, I hate it when we do this!"_ **

Training at Beacon Academy came in various modes. You had your plant identification courses, first aid classes, basic Grimm studies, advanced Grimm studies. There were various forms of combative training and stealth practices. If you name it, you had to take it.

And Jaune tried his very best to keep up with every class.

But stealth training wasn't something he was particularly good at. He had a naturally heavy step, and he was taller than a lot of the other students. If he had to guess, he was probably at least in the top ten, just under people like Cardin.

Plus, his armor made him pretty easy to see in the depths of Forever Fall. Team CFVY, Pyrrha and Ruby blended naturally into this kind of place. Their attire and training made it easy for them to hide among denser branches of the trees and thickets. Blake and Ren were practically ninjas.

And everyone else was easy to spot.

The goal of today's lessons was to find the person that you were assigned before time ran out and to place a pair of handcuffs on them. Blake found Nora in a very short amount of time, while Pyrrha managed to catch Weiss off guard some time later. Yang could be heard from the other side of the woods getting frustrated at failing to find her little sister.

Ren and Jaune had been tasked with finding each other.

At first, he thought it wouldn't take so long. He was easy to spot, so it was only a matter of time before Ren came out from the trees and catch him. Jaune wasn't able to outrun him. He'd tried a lot in gym class but always came up short. So he just sat on a boulder and waited for Ren to come out of hiding.

But as time slowly ticked by, he realized Ren wasn't going to make it end that quickly.

So Jaune began to wander the forest, looking around for the bold green attire of his teammate. Surely after a quick jaunt, Ren would make himself known. He wouldn't leave it until the last minute. Leaving it last minute would earn them a failing grade. And they'd probably get in trouble if they didn't make it back before curfew.

_No,_ he thought. Ren probably wouldn't. But then again, with this teacher you could never really tell. Peach was rather ruthless when it came to being on time for things. Even more so than Goodwitch, and she was a stickler for the rules. It was rather scary.

So Jaune tried to make it as fast. He ran in every direction he could. He had to find Ren before the sun went down. He had to. There was no other way to end this. He had to act.

But where could Ren be?

_Think Jaune, think. There's got to be a way to locate him. Just think. If I were Ren, where would I hide. How would I find my assigned target? What are my skills? What are my opponents? What should I do?_

Jaune stopped running when he reached a clearing, taking deep breaths to try and steady his breathing. Based on what he knew, he figured Ren would probably plan for the high likelihood Jaune would stay in the open. Jaune can't fight very well in more dense forested areas yet, so being in the open where he could get a good look around would be preferable. Ren would keep to the trees until he was certain he could catch him off guard.

**_"Ren!"_** Jaune called. "It's time to head back! We're done now!" When there wasn't any response, Jaune scanned the trees, trying to see if there was anything out of place. The light breeze whispered through the branches, sending the loose leaves falling to the ground.

Except in one tree, where a few landed on a lower branch where a thin outline can be made out.

_So that's where you're hiding._

Without even thinking, Jaune unclipped Crocea Mors from his belt, gripping his sword by the handle and using it to throw the sheath in Ren's direction. As the sheath flew at him, Ren gasped and jumped down from the branch, the monotone coloring fading back to the greens and pinks Jaune had grown accustomed to seeing on a daily basis.

**_"What the hell?!"_ ** Ren bellowed.

"Sorry!" Jaune screeched, dropping the blade and pulling out the handcuffs. "Couldn't think of a better way to get you to come out of hiding!"

Ren pulled out his set and the two ran at each other. Jaune knew how it would probably end, seeing as Ren was far better at hand to hand than he was. But he decided to just try anyway. Pyrrha had been working so hard with him, it'd be a waste not to even try.

Ren's leg came up and Jaune leaned back. A punch from the left. **_Dodge._ ** Drop kick from above. **_Spin out of the way._ ** Over and over, Ren would go in for an attack, and Jaune would attempt to avoid.

After a while though, Jaune noticed the movements were less attack based and felt more...fluid. Almost like a strange sort of tango.

"What's the matter Ren?" Jaune teased. "Can't catch the worst student at Beacon?"

"Who said I wanted to catch Cardin?" Ren smirked, and oh how Jaune tried to think about anything else. It was rare to see him make that kind of face.

Come to think of it, he couldn't remember ever seeing Ren smirk. Nora did it all the time, and Pyrrha did it every so often when she took down a bully. But Ren? It wasn't really a thing.

Though he had to admit, it was a rather good look on him.

However, lingering on that gave Ren just the opening he needed in order to get in close and pin Jaune to the ground. In his panic, Jaune threw out a fist, making contact with the delicate chin on his opponent, throwing him off balance and causing Ren to curse under his breath.

"Ren!" Jaune gasped. "I-I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Ren rubbed his chin, chuckling softly as he blinked away the tears in his eyes. "That actually hurt. You have quite the punch."

"I'm so sorry! Please, don't be mad!"

Ren's smile faded as his face contorted in confusion. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I hit you?" Jaune stammered. "And, uh, this?"

**_Click!_ **

Ren looked down at his hand on Jaune's shoulder, eyes wide as he saw the cuff on his wrist.

"You actually caught me," Ren muttered.

"Y-Yeah," Jaune mumbled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You did good."

Jaune looked at him, perplexed. "Wait, what?"

Ren chuckled and sat up, letting Jaune go as the other cuff went on his other wrist, trapping him. "I honestly didn't expect you to fight back like that. You've improved quite a bit since the start of the year. I'm proud of you."

Jaune felt his ears burning. He hadn't expected to be complemented. "Uh...thank you."

"You should go get your weapon. We have to head back soon." Ren smiled, and Jaune tried hard not to blush.

"Right. I'll go get it."

"While you're at it," Ren added. "Can you get me something?"

"Uh...sure?" Jaune replied, picking up his sword. "What is it?"

"A date for Saturday night at eight to see the new Spruce Willis movie?"

Jaune nearly choked as he stared at him in shock. "A-a date?"

"Yes," Ren said. "Preferably with a blond nerd with a sword and shield in a Pumpkin Pete hoodie."

Jaune scratched the back of his neck, trying not to fall over from nerves. He couldn't believe how nonchalantly Ren was acting about this. "Uh...sure...I-I guess I could help with that."

"Great. Now let's head back."

"Sounds good."

They retrieved Jaune's sheath before heading back to the ship. Professor Peach was a little miffed that they took so long, but was pleasantly surprised at the end result. Nora kept giving them "the look" on the way back, while everyone else were whispering and giggling amongst themselves.

"Hey Ren?" he asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Did you plan this?"

Ren looked up toward the ceiling, humming as though lost in thought. "The date thing? Yeah, that was kind of why I asked Peach to pair us up. Although-" he shot him another smirk- "I was planning to trade your freedom from the cuffs in exchange for a date. Me getting caught was not in the plan."

Jaune blinked a few times before letting out a sigh. "Nora's idea?"

"Nora's idea."

Both of them laughed and leaned on each other's shoulders as they headed back toward Beacon. After a long day in the forest, they were tired. And there were still a few more classes until Saturday.

_But it'll be worth the wait,_ Jaune thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So it might be too late to submit these but I had to at least post them. You all deserve a completed week.  
> A lot of stuff has been going on these past couple of weeks that made me fall behind. I'm doing my best to get caught up on projects.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the stories!


End file.
